


Wishes Already Granted

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Writer's Club Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dandelions, Drabble, Kind of angsty, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Writing club prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Unnatural Writer's Club on the SPN Amino</p><p>Prompt: Dandelions </p><p>Sam takes Gabriel on a picnic in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes Already Granted

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/FullSizeRender.jpg.html)

Gabriel took a deep breath.

The day could not have been more perfect. Sam had surprised him with a picnic in the country, complete with wine and chocolates. They’d eaten their way through the basket of treats Sam had brought, and were now laying, stuffed and happy, on their blanket in the grass.

He looked over at Sam, who had his hazel eyes closed, head pillowed on his laced fingers. Gabriel loved him like this, the worry that normally plagued his features melting from his face. He watched him whenever he got the chance, when he was sleeping, passed out on the couch after a movie marathon, he wasn’t picky. He took those stolen moments whenever he could get them.

“You’ve got that look on your face.”

Sam had opened his eyes and he was looking at Gabriel with an amused sort of grin.

“I don’t have a look,” Gabriel retorted with a smirk. “That’s just how my face is.”

Sam rolled his eyes and turned over, throwing a long arm over Gabriel’s belly and pulled him in close. He nuzzled his nose into his golden curls.

“Gabe?” he asked, after a second.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Did you ever make wishes?” Sam asked, reaching for a dandelion puff at the edge of the blanket. “Like as a kid, or fledgling or whatever?”

Gabriel pressed a kiss into Sam’s hair. He smelled like that cheap apple shampoo he always used. “I was grown long before dandelions were a thing, and when you can snap up almost anything you want, it’s kind of a moot point.”

Sam frowned at him. “You never wished for anything?”

“I wouldn’t quite say that,” Gabriel chuckled. “There was one thing I used to wish for over and over again, but it never came true.”

Sam sat up. “What was it?”

“For my brothers to stop fighting and for everything to go back to the way it was,” Gabriel responded sadly.

He used to sit in Heaven, wishing, praying, asking for his family to be whole once again, for Lucifer to stop being so angry, for Michael to be fun again. But things only went from bad to worse, and from worse to dire. Lucifer fell and Michael hardened, and Gabriel fled.

He never wished again.

Sure, he wanted things, coveted the warmth of a family around him, and for a while the Pagan gods had given him that, but he never again wished in the light hearted way Sam was talking about.

“What about you?”

Sam offered him a conciliatory smile. “Dean and I used to wish on dandelions all the time,” he said, twirling the stem between his long fingers. “At first, it was for my mom back,” his voice cracked a little. “Then it was for Dad and Dean to come home safely. I used to gather all the dandelions I could find and blow them one after another…”

Gabriel could see it in his mind's’ eyes; lanky, skinny Sam with his arms full of weeds, hoping that his family would come back to him. He reached for Sam’s hand.

“When I got older, I used to wish for a way out, out of the life, away from my dad,” he laced his fingers through Gabriel’s, and then smiled.

He leaned over to pull a second dandelion from the grass and handed it to Gabriel.

“Make a wish.”

Gabriel watched as Sam took a breath and blew, sending the seeds dancing into the air.

He closed his eyes, and let out a gust of air.

He didn’t tell him that his wish, to be with Sam always, had already come true.


End file.
